


Not Okay

by cabaretghost



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever. its okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

This was a lie. He loved her. That was fine. It didn't matter. Ryou didn't care. He swore that it didn't kill me every time he saw Yuugi kiss Anzu shyly. Ryou promised himself that Anzu made Yuugi happy and he wouldn't mind. They loved each other and that was perfectly okay with him. He was Ryou's friend, nothing more. Anzu was beautiful, perky, sweet, smart, and amazing. Yuugi deserved her. It was fine. Ryou screamed and yelled. His voice grew hoarse with every yell that held empty promises of indifference. His tears ran down his cheeks, dropping one by one on the freezing floor. His white hair was tangled, reminding him of when he would brush out the tangles, musing about how he could impress Yuugi each day. Would he like Ryou's hair if it was parted a certain way? His heart tore when he remembered each accidental brush of their fingertips that sent electricity up Ryou's spine. His heart twisted. It was like Yuugi held his heart and was tearing it apart. But that was okay. As long as he was happy. Ryou could handle it. He could live with it. It didn't matter, the tears would dry up and he would be okay. More importantly, Yuugi would be happy. Even if it hurt him, Ryou would be okay. One day, Yuugi would give up on Anzu and bury his face in Ryou's hair and tell him how much he loved him. Yuugi would place gentle kisses to Ryou's cracked lips. He would hold his hand and tell him stories of anything and everything. But it was just a small hope.  
With this thought, Ryou pulled at a tangled lock of snow-white hair, eyes brimming with fresh tears. He was not okay

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i made myself sad


End file.
